


Damaged

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Katriona tamin/reader, kat tamin x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Damaged

The elevator pinged, you were thankful it opened into a relatively empty hallway and not straight into the bull pen. Though you had been to the 16 before, you had yet to meet most of Kat’s coworkers, usually only stopping by when she was working the overnight shift, dropping off a much needed coffee or meal, knowing she was either bored out of her mind or so trapped in work she didn’t even notice the hours passing by. Today, she’d asked you to meet her for lunch, but wanted to be able to actually show off her beautiful girlfriend to the squad, asking you to meet you at the precinct rather than the restaurant. Thankfully she was quick to spot you when your frame hit the doorway, a smile breaking out on her face, adoration taking over her eyes at the sight of you in a casual sundress and Toms, hair loose around your shoulders.

“Hey!” She practically jumped up from her desk, moving to greet you with a chaste kiss, a smile breaking out on your lips. She was quick to drag you into the squad room, a light laugh leaving your lips as she introduced you to the team. You exchanged small talk, bantering back and fourth with the detectives for a bit before your eyes were drawn to the board of the case they were currently working on. Your ears tuned out the conversation going on between Kat and Olivia, eyes focussed on one of the headshots on the board, your heart jumping into your throat at the sight of the auburn eyes boring into you. It was only when Kat squeezed your hand that you nearly jumped, shaking yourself back to reality.

“You okay?” She asked, 

“Yeah, sorry, just zoned out.” You gave her cheek a quick kiss, “I’ll have her back in an hour, promise.” You shot Olivia a quick smile before the two of you left the bull pen. Your lunch date was just around the corner from the precinct, a nice little bistro where you were able to escape the world for a little bit. It had been your first date, and you both ended up loving it so much it became your favourite spot to dine. You spent the time chatting over nearly useless things, indulging the other in how the week had been, how work was going, laughing over something ridiculous one of your coworkers had done. Kat couldn’t help but see through the slight facade you held, the smile on your face not meeting your eyes, but she didn’t want to push it. You settled up your tab, moving from the restaurant hand in hand as you walked her back to work.

“You still wanna come over tonight?” She gently asked, knowing your tradition of spending the weekends at her place.

“Yeah.” You smiled, “Anything to spend more time with my favourite girl.” You placed a gentle kiss against her lips, smiling at the way she cupped your cheek. “What time do you think you’ll be done?”

“Oh, don’t curse it.” She joked, half laughing, “Hopefully in time for dinner? You’ve got a key, make yourself at home.”

“‘Course.” You smiled, meeting her lips once again, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Kat kissed you again, arm tugging you tightly to her, “See you soon.” You gave her a half heartened smile, turning away from the building as she made her way inside. Through the rest of the day she could barely focus on the task at hand, knowing that there was something bothering you, and it seemed like more than a rough day, more than an irritated coworker. The detective side of her wanted nothing more than to dig deeply into it, finding out everything she could, but the girlfriend side of her knew that if something was up, you’d say so, that she needed to respect your privacy, letting you open up when you were ready. Thankfully that night she did manage to be done work when she was scheduled, a smile curling her lips when she heard noise through her apartment door, knowing you were on the other side.

“Hey..” You softly greeted from the couch, “I hope you’re okay with pizza for dinner…” She nearly frowned at that, not that she didn’t love the stuff, but you were a whiz in the kitchen, usually having something practically gourmet and delicious whipped up when she got home. Another sign that something was going on, and she didn’t like that one little bit.

“‘Course.” She replied, taking the few minutes to head to the bedroom, changing from her business casual to comfortable clothing, locking her gun and shield into the safe before she padded back out to you. The pizza box was on the coffee table, you shifted slightly as she joined you on the couch, accepting the kiss on your cheek as you snuggled up against her.

“I recorded This is Us.” You murmured, practically burying yourself into her shoulder while she munched on a slice of pizza.

“Thanks.” She laid another gentle kiss on the side of your head, “You wanna watch it now? Or do you feel like more mindless stuff?” She gestured to the screen where you currently had a South Park marathon playing.

“Just want you.” Your voice was barely above a whisper, the arm around you hugged you tighter, the other one dropping the slice of pizza down to the box, fingers curling under your chin, bringing your eye line to hers.

“Babe, are you okay? You’ve been off since lunch.” Kat loved you and wanted to give you the time to come to her, but there was clearly an issue going on and she didn’t want you to be hurting any longer than you needed to. You shifted slightly, sitting up so you were cross legged, facing her, the hesitant tears daring to break free from your eyes, you took a shaky breath.

“Why is your squad looking into Jason Waterton?” You dared yourself to meet her eyes, heart pounding in your chest.

“He’s…a suspect in a double rape homicide. Do you know him?” Kat felt her heart race increase, how on earth had you come across someone this horrible in your life? 

“I…uh..yeah. I do..” You couldn’t meet her eye this time, feeling the soft encouragement of her hand on your arm, 

“Babe, talk to me…”

“I…I dated him..” You choked back a cry, Kat’s hand managing to beat yours to the tear, wiping it off your face, concern and love filling hers. “He…he used to hit me.” Your arms wrapped around your body, hating how vulnerable and weak you felt, you’d thought you were over this but every time you had to admit it to someone else you felt just as broken as you did all those years ago. “It was a long time ago. At first I brushed it off, thought I’d fucked up, he was just mad this one time, but he….he beat the shit out of me,I told the nurses at the hospital I fell down the stairs. He constantly belittled me, told me I was useless.” You choked back a cry, not missing the way Kat squeezed your hand, “He said I didn’t deserve him, that I was lucky to have someone like him, and I believed him…God I’m an idiot for ever loving him..”

“Hey…hey…you are not.” Her hand cupped your cheek, making your eyes meet hers, “People are more than skilled at gas lighting, okay? You’re a powerful strong woman, you made it out, you survived.” You took a shaky breath, wiping away your tears.

“I broke up with him, and I….I ran. He nearly killed his next girlfriend. I thought he was still in jail.” You gained the courage, glancing up at her, “I’m sorry. I should have told you.”

“No, babe, it was your story to tell, whenever you were ready.” She softly kissed your forehead, “He’s only been out for a few months, and we’re doing everything to get him back behind bars.”

“What if he comes for me again?” Your voice shook at the thought, it had been years but you still caught yourself jumping as you looked over your shoulder, refusing to leave the house after dark.

“If he makes bail I’ll get you a protective detail, you’ll stay here, he’s not coming anywhere near you, I promise you.” With the look up into Kat’s eyes you knew she was serious, the love radiating from her eyes to yours. “I’ll do everything I can to protect you.” You face softened at that, a smile breaking across your lips.

“Thank you.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” She smiled against your lips as you kissed her, thankful to have the issue somewhat resolved, but more than thankful at the feel of you collapsing against her body, letting her arms curl around you as you finished your South Park marathon. Her lips met your head periodically, occasionally meeting your lips during the commercial breaks, her jokes occasionally breaking a laugh free of your lips. It was a few hours later you stifled yawn before snuggling deeper against her that she chuckled, tugging you off the couch and down to the bedroom, where she pulled you tightly against her, mumbling how much she loved you as you fell into a deep sleep beside her.


End file.
